


Motes & Motors: Afterglow

by martieek



Series: Motes & Motors [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Sibling Love, Siblings, i think about shatt all the time please send a rescue team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martieek/pseuds/martieek
Summary: Outlooks are much, much brighter, and Matt thinks making Pidge uncomfortable is hilarious.





	Motes & Motors: Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I spat out this morning; I wanted to post something soft and fun for once lol. I'm also trying to incorporate the other characters a little more and flesh out their relationships with Matt and Shiro respectively, rather than just focusing on Shatt exclusively. :^P Hope you enjoy!

Maybe it was the euphoria of sex brain talking, but Shiro had become acutely aware of three things while fucking Matt, each one being spotlighted in turn for each time they’d done it.

The first time was when he understood he loved Matt more than anything else in the world.

The second time was when he decided Matt was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

The third time was when he fully realized Matt was… noisy.  And, _God_ , did Shiro love those noises.  At any touch offered Matt was eager to sigh into it, gasp as it moved away, and moan gratuitously when it lasted just a little too long for him to handle with any poise.  Shiro figured Matt had certainly made those noises for others before, but they were _his_ now.  It was _his_ name he panted and begged, and Shiro relished in it, even now with each subtle sound Matt made as they felt each other up in the shower after the morning round.

“Don’t you need to open shop?” Matt asked, breathy between drawling kisses.  

“Shop’s closed,” Shiro supplied with no hesitation, no consideration, punctuating it with a tug on Matt’s lower lip.  “All day.”   _Forever, even_.

Somewhere in his mind, Shiro knew they should untangle themselves from each other soon, or else he might never be able to face the outside world again, but he sincerely felt that would be the preferable reality.

Shiro trailed his hands all over Matt’s skin for the thousandth time, water pearling over every stretch of it as he strove to memorize how all of him felt to the touch, and he wanted to take note of which spots were connected with which noise.

“We’re pruning up in here,” Matt laughed.  Shutting off the water, he grabbed the towels he’d lain out prior.  Shiro could tell Matt was just as stupid happy as they dried themselves, but of course he still had to be the rational one.

Shiro wouldn’t admit it, but a deeper part of him felt he owed Matt for all the touches he’d lost each time Shiro had been too afraid.  He wanted to pay that debt in full all at once when Matt wrapped his towel around Shiro’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, but he knew Coran would be home soon and he didn’t want to explain going out of business because of his pleasure high—a high that was fading fast now that he was thinking of Coran.

Back in the bedroom, Shiro had given Matt a change of clothes, and he could tell Matt was stifling delight at wearing his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Not really my color,” Matt joked.

“It’s black; that’s everyone’s color.”

“Exactly. I am _not_ everyone.”

“That you’re not,” Shiro breathed, more to himself than Matt.  They may have stopped touching for the first second since yesterday, but he still couldn’t divert his gaze.

Matt squinted playfully back.  “You think it looked better off, I know.”

Smiling, Shiro crossed the few steps between them and tilted Matt’s head up to kiss him.  It was more innocent than desperate now, intimately casual.  To Shiro it felt better than the other stuff, a gesture that was inherently comfortable.  Inherently safe.  Shiro hadn’t known that feeling in a very long time.

He wouldn’t tell Matt that though.  Not yet.  It was too early to get made fun of for being sappy.  

They held each other close, not talking, but saying a lot with their eyes and flickering smiles.  Shiro was about to block out the outside world again, but it came barging in before he got the chance.

“Shiro, I was getting—Oh, hello, Matt.”  Allura had too-comfortably entered without knocking, and much as Shiro cared for her, he regretted the inevitable interruption.  Matt wiggled his fingers in greeting, unfazed by Allura’s lack of questioning his presence.

“I guess that’s why the garage is still locked up,” she said, arching an amused eyebrow, and Shiro hated how he blushed.

“I didn’t think you two were coming home ’til this afternoon,” he said, trying to ignore the selfish disappointment in his chest.

“It’s half-past one, Shiro.”

“Oh.”   _Oops_.  His lowered hand swatted half-heartedly at Matt’s who was stifling a laugh.

Shaking her head fondly, Allura remained dutiful.  “You’re lucky there were no appointments.  Now come on, we’ve got to do some inventory checks and place our order for the week, and I need your help lifting this equipment.”  She breezed out of the room, graciously closing the door behind her, a habit of hers Shiro was always thankful for.

Wistfully, Shiro turned back to Matt, cupping his face.  “I must go, my love.  My people need me.”

Shiro couldn’t help but notice Matt perk up ever so slightly at “my love,” even in its jokingly dramatic context.  Just as dramatic, if not more, Matt responded, “And though I need you just as well, I know I cannot honorably hold an honorable man from his honorable duties.”  The word “honorable” grew more exaggerated every time he used it, making them both laugh.

Their smiles flashed wide before simmering into a fond glow at each other, Shiro feeling oddly empowered.  “I love you,” he said with ease.

“And I you,” replied Matt, the Shakespearean cadence still dancing in his whisper.  He popped a quick tiptoed kiss to Shiro’s forehead, knowing as well as Shiro that one of them had to take the initiative to peel away and leave.  Regretfully, Matt stood half-way out of the doorframe.  “Now, go do things other than me, but make sure you do them just as well.”  And with a wink he was gone, leaving Shiro with the heavy thrum of his own heart.

 

* * *

 

Matt practically pirouetted through his front door, face hurting from fighting the smile and then giving in to the smile the whole way home.

God, what were they, middle-schoolers?  Matt was almost embarrassed at the childish delight he felt thinking back to Shiro, how he had felt so close to Matt—both physically and emotionally.   _My boyfriend is fucking amazing… and his fucking is amazing._

His blood raced to his cheeks, thinking back as he contentedly hummed in search of nothing in particular in the fridge.  A yogurt tube caught his eye.  Closing the door with a spin and mid-tear of the seal, Matt froze in place when he met Pidge’s eyes.

Pidge squinted with suspicion, though the way she had her lips pursed tight told Matt she was fighting a smile.  “What’s with the face?”

Matt cocked an eyebrow, restraining his own ceaseless grin.  “What face?”

“Since when do you listen to alternative bands?”  She cast an accusatory glance to Matt’s—well, Shiro’s—no, it’s Matt’s now—shirt.

“Shiro has been exposing me to plenty of new things.”

“Like his clothes.”

“Mmm.”  Matt took a thoughtful sip from the yogurt tube, being deliberately difficult with his sister because he enjoyed the blue-moon occasions when she didn’t understand something right away.

Pidge’s gaze narrowed.  “Why are you so happy?  You haven’t made that stupid face since the pregnancy test prank.”

Matt shrugged, making the “I ‘unno” sound without moving his lips from the yogurt, holding her stare as innocently as he could muster.  

_Wait for it…_ he thought, the turning gears practically visible in Pidge’s eyes.  He bit hard on the plastic tube to keep from smiling any more than he was, but he broke when he saw it click for his sister.  She grinned her mischievous gremlin grin, and Matt lowered his eyelids smugly.

“And _you_ said you weren’t gonna fuck him,” Pidge teased, poking a single finger into Matt’s chest.

Matt feigned consideration.  “Well, I didn’t.  Technically, he fucked me.”

Pidge immediately recoiled, grimacing.  “God, okay, gross, ew.  I do not need mental images.”

“He’s very good at it.”

She turned to leave the kitchen, shaking her hands as if they were wet.  “I regret everything.  I’m going to vomit now.  Thank you.”

Matt followed teasingly.  “We did it three times.”

“Please, stop.  I’m innocent.”

Matt had begun to all but chase after her through the house, giddy pattering after her cringed stomps.  “Oh, come _on_ , Katie-did, we never _talk_ anymore.  I have _so_ much to tell you about last night.”

“I would literally rather shave my own eyeballs than hear any more of this.”

Pidge had swiftly taken the stairs two at a time despite her short legs, Matt easily able to keep up but letting her gain the lead.  At her bedroom door she dashed in and slammed it in his face, Matt unable to hold back his bubbling laughter.

“I’m serious, Matt,” Pidge went on.  “I have no interest in tales of your sexcapades.”  She feigned a sour tone, but Matt could hear her voice quake with restrained giggles from behind the door.

Matt heaved a dramatic, wounded sigh, turning away.  “ _Fine_ , fine.  See if I come to you with anything ever again.”

“I would be honored if you didn’t.”

Smiling to himself, unjustifiably happy for this moment, Matt started back down the stairs.  At the second step, he heard Pidge’s door creak open a bit, stilling himself.  Over the railing, he saw the door was cracked just enough for an eyeball to peek through at him.

“…Hey, Matt?”

Matt blinked, put off by her shift in tone.  Sheepish, almost?  Not a common exhibition from his sister.  “What’s up?”

Hesitation and a shadow of movement was all Matt needed to know she was doing her usual guarded stance when she was pretending not to feel whatever she was feeling.  “If he hurts you, I’ll kill him.  And I know how to dispose of evidence, Dad be damned.”

Matt softened.  He never knew the threat of homicide could warm his heart so, but he tried to sound indifferent as he continued his descent.  “I believe you, Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my art blog and come chat if you'd like! @martieek on tumblr :^)


End file.
